Girls' First Christmas
by Christopherweeblingjr
Summary: While driving through a new level, Chi found herself thinking of a holiday called 'Christmas.' Interested in the idea, the duo decides to celebrate the holiday the best they could.


**Once again taking a break from my normal writing schedule, it's probably about time I focused more on the holiday (The writer says to himself, three days before Christmas).**

 **Yeah, I'm not exactly known for making the most well-timed decisions.**

 **Anyway,** _ **Girls' Last Tour**_ **has quickly become my favorite anime of the season. It's amazing how relaxing a story about two girls surviving the apocalypse can be, but at the end of a long week of college classes, this show became one of the best ways for me to unwind. So of all the series to celebrate the Christmas season with, why not this one?**

* * *

Holiday

The gentle hum of the kettenkrad was the only sound for miles upon miles as Chi stared on, almost blankly as she drove between the strange buildings, as if on autopilot. These buildings were a far cry from anything she's seen previously. Opposed to the solid cubes and simple geometry of any of the buildings on the levels below them, these ones were made up of several different shapes, standing alone or put together. Their features almost blurred together as Yuu squinted at them, trying to figure out where one shape ended and another began past the harsh white of the snow.

"These buildings are really different than all the others, huh?" Yuu said as she brushed a pile of snow off her driver's head, giving way for more snow to fall on Chi's helmet.

"Yeah." Chi muttered as she eyed a pyramid next to a sphere, followed quickly by some strange diamond with several support beams holding it up. "What a waste of space."

"I think it looks cool." Yuu said as she stuck her tongue out, allowing a snowflake to fall onto it, quickly melting away.

"If they had stuck with the design of the lower levels," Chi began as she looked back at the blonde. "Then they could have put multiple houses on top of each other."

"But it loses its soul."

Chi looked back towards the path of never ending white, still thinking over the whole town around them. "Which would you rather have," She began. "An elaborate cake that tastes terrible, or a bag of our rations that taste amazing."

"What's a cake?" Yuu asked as she turned back to her friend.

"It's like our rations, only softer, bigger, and more elaborate." Chi stated in her normal monotone voice.

"… How can something that's already elaborate be more elaborate?" Yuu asked.

"If you go into the designs, buildings are elaborate." Chi said before pointing to the collection of shapes. "And these buildings are-"

"What's 'elaborate?'" Yuu asked.

Chi let out a sigh as the sun began to set over the horizon, obscured by the shapes around the two girls and the clouds coating the sky in grey. "It mean's somethings more complicated than it could be."

"… What's 'complicated?'" Yuu asked as shadows surrounded the girls.

"Books."

"I see."

In that moment, several wires wrapped around the buildings began to glow to life, illuminating the city as if the sun hadn't gone down. A series of reds and greens reflected off the white snow, and several metal rods began glowing red and white. The snowfall almost seemed to dance elegantly in the light, the individual flakes almost sparkling as they approached the ground. All idea of what the duo was discussing previously melted away like the snow against the skin as the two were left to marvel at the way the lights flashed around each other, almost literally running around the buildings.

"Christmas?" Chi found herself muttering, captivating the attention of her companion once more.

"What's that?" Yuu asked, still marveling at the lights dancing around her.

"It's a holiday." Chi began explaining to her friend. "It's a time of celebration where you show your gratefulness to your friends and family for being your friends and family. Red, green and white are its signature colors. I read about it in a book."

"Because where else would you have heard about it." Yuu joked as she rested herself on top of her friend's head, lightly draping her arms over Chi's shoulders. "What do people do on Christmas?"

"Spend time with loved once, exchange gifts, relax, eat-" Chi explained before realizing where this was going.

"Let's camp out in one of these houses for the night." Yuu suggested.

Chi let out a sigh, unaware of whether or not she was annoyed or relieved. The kettenkrad came to a slow stop before the black-haired girl took the key out, looking up at the blond with a small smile. "Why not?" She said. "So which house do you want to stay in?"

"You decide." Yuu stated as she hopped off her friend's head, quickly giving way for the crunching of snow as she practically bounced to her friend's side.

Chi hummed for a moment as she looked between all the different shapes and collections of shapes. She realized it probably wouldn't matter which house she chooses, it would all go same if they slept in a cube, sphere, pyramid or a mix of all of them. But the way they were lain out, the way they were styled, not even the wrappings of their lights were the same; it felt as though they were asking to be chosen over another, even if they were nothing more than lifeless metal. Eventually, her black eyes fell upon a collection of cubes with a collection of triangles topping them, with windows that brought eyes to her mind as she studied the cubical designs on it.

"I like the look of this one." Chi said as she hopped out of her seat, placing her hands in her pockets as she began to approach the building.

"But it looks so boring." Yuu said as the crunching of snow indicated to Chi that the blonde was following her.

"Well, you said I got to pick."

"Forgot that you were boring."

Opening the door, surprisingly unlocked, the duo was met with an even more elaborate display of lights. As if realizing the layer of beauty lost from the lack of snow, the previous inhabitants of the house had several rings of green thorns, fake plants and animals placed anywhere they could, and several ribbons of various colors running across the walls. The two were left in awe as the door slowly and gently closed behind them, the thud of their footsteps soft and quiet as they walked further into the house.

Walking into one of the rooms, the duo was left to awe at the sight pole shooting up at its center, with red and green spirals racing around it, knitting themselves tighter and tighter the closer they got to the top, creating a cone. Several shining metallic balls hung off the helixes, along with various models of animals, objects, and so much more. Sat on top of the tree, at its very peak, was a bright, golden star that bathed the two of them in its golden light.

"Christmas is pretty." Yuu muttered as Chi walked closer to the tree. "What's this thing for?"

"They would put their gifts under them." Chi said, noting how empty it was across the mat at the tree's base. "Must have been left up for some time after the holiday."

"When is Christmas anyway?" Yuu asked as she started looking at her reflection in a red bulb.

"December 25th."

"When's that?"

"No idea." Chi said as she stood back up, lightly bumping into the blonde before crawling away from her. "But it's around the start of winter."

"Winter?"

"Are you just going to ask me about every word that comes out of my mouth?" Chi asked with a slight scowl.

"Word?" Yuu joked with a smirk and a shrug. "Seriously, what's winter?"

"It's when it's really cold and snows." Chi said before their eyes went wide.

"Maybe it's December!" Yuu said. "Let's celebrate Christmas!"

"We don't have a way of proving what the date is." Chi stated, lifting a finger to the blonde.

"Who's gonna get on our case for celebrating a holiday on the wrong day?" Yuu said as she grasped Chi's hands. "So how exactly do you celebrate Christmas?"

Chi rolled her eyes as she tried to recall what she had read on the holiday, realizing that Yuu wouldn't let up on this until she caved, so Chi decided it would be best to go along with her. Plus, Christmas did sound fun. "Well, first you decorate, which is already done. Then you set up a gift exchange, and then you have a feast."

"Feast?" Yuu asked before Chi began scowling at her. "Sorry."

"It's when you eat a lot of food." Chi said before pointing a finger at the blond. "Which we're not doing, we're low enough of rations as is."

"Ah, come on." Yuu whined as she started leaning against the raven-haired girl.

"No, Yuu, that's final." Chi said as she wormed her way out of the blonde's grip, looking around the room one last time. "We also don't have anything to give each other."

Yuu seemed to grimace at the idea of being unable to celebrate this new holiday she had just discovered as she looked out the window. Her eyes caught the various shapes and lights of the houses around them, and her eyes lit up once more. "Maybe we can find something in those houses."

Chi looked back at her friend, raising an eyebrow as she put her hands back in her pockets. "You want us to just run around this town looking for something to give each other?"

"It sounds fun." Yuu said as she raised her hand at her elbow. "We might even find a feast."

Chi let out a sigh before smiling back at the blonde. "Sure, we'll meet back here in two hours."

Gifts

The door to one of the many houses in the town creaked open harshly as Chi walked through the doorway, leaving the ever-growing collection of snow behind her as she started looking between the various decorations and various other things littering the house, trying to find something Yuu would like. She'd put extra emphasis on the word 'trying,' as this was the third house she'd gotten into, and she still wasn't any closer to finding something for the girl. Within another hour, she would have to go back to the main house, and she refused to go back empty handed.

"Think, think, think." She muttered to herself as she started looking over the collection of nick-knacks, decorations, utensils and so many other things. "What would Yuu like?"

Turning away from the assortment, she placed her hand to her chin as she began climbing a set of stares, gripping the railing next to her as she decided to change gears. "What _does_ Yuu like?" Taking in the silence of the house around her as she began compiling a list of things her friend enjoyed and desired.

Food, which she couldn't find.

A pet, which she found unlikely given the world around them.

Guns and weapons, which didn't give her much to work with.

Chi hummed to herself, pausing at the top of the stares before she realized that was all she really knew her friend enjoyed or otherwise wanted. With a sigh, Chi entered another room. "Looking on the bright side," Chi thought aloud. "She's probably having as much trouble finding a gift for me as I-" Her thoughts were interrupted as she took a step back and looked at the table before her.

Atop of the wooden collection of drawers was an assortment of various boxes of various sizes, all of them black in color. Lifting up one, Chi raced an eyebrow as she began eyeing it. "Gifts?" She muttered to herself before she pulled it open. Inside was a small loop of metal, wrapping around itself forming a strange, tight helix leading up to what looked like a cloudy, blue tinted piece of glass nuzzled inside of it.

'Jewelry.' Chi mouthed as she set the ring down, reaching for another box. She carefully pulled out a long necklace, a verity of gems and pearls hanging off of it. She imagined it around Yuu's neck, the way it would rest almost carelessly against her chest on top of her coat, and the great big smile the blonde would give her.

In another box, several pieces of yellow metal, locked together allowing them to pivot against each other, fitting perfectly around Chi's wrist. A black rectangle rested just below her palm, smooth and shinning against the lights above her.

She also found a set of gems connected to hooks, but didn't know what one would use them for. Feeling her smile grow larger, she began opening the draws, believing she would find something even better for her friend if she kept searching.

The first three hung out of their slots empty, disappointing Chi as she opened the fourth one. Gingerly, she pulled out the pieces of fabric, greatly resembling what Chi was currently wearing under her clothes. But the top was cut open in such a way that her breasts would poke out off them, and the bottom seemed to have its entire back cut out. Once again, Chi's thoughts went to her friend, and with a harsh blush, she let the undergarments fall to the floor. Reaching back into the drawer, Chi found herself pulling out another set of bracelets, but these ones were covered in pink fuzz, and connected to each other by a black chain.

"… Friendship bracelets?" Chi muttered as she attempted to open them, realizing what it would mean if she had one end connected to Yuu and the other to herself. Though it would be difficult, she did admit it sounded fun to be connected to her friend.

That dream was short lived, however, as she found no mattered how much force she applied, she couldn't get them to open.

With a sigh, Chi put them all back into their drawer and closed them all, looking back up at the assortment of jewelry before her. She placed her hand to her chin as she imagined them all on Yuu, a slight blush forming against her cheeks as she realized how pretty the blonde would look. "Now which one would she like most?"

* * *

Chi found herself tapping her foot in her chair anxiously as she waited for her friend to arrive. She had been able to find Yuu's gift well before the deadline they had assigned, and was left waiting for the blonde at the house she had chosen from the start. The sheer anticipation of the smile the blonde would give her filled her with so much energy, she wished time would speed up so that she didn't need to wait any longer. Yuu would love her gift, she knew it.

Her ears twitched as the sound of footsteps crunched in the snow before the door opened, and in walked her blonde friend holding something inside her coat. The blonde looked back out the door as she gently closed it, as if expecting someone to attempt to follow her in before she looked back at the room before her. Her eyes widened when she spotted her friend, and then a smile grew across her face as she approached her. "Didn't see you there, did I keep you waiting?"

"It's nothing." Chi smiled as she stood up, holding her gift to her friend behind her back as Yuu fumbled with her coat.

"Okay, close your eyes." Yuu said as she reached into her furred coat, looking back at her friend with a grin.

"Why?"

"So it can be a surprise."

Rolling her eyes, Chi muttered, "Fine." Before following the orders.

"Can you see?"

"Nope."

The rustling of her friend's coat was the only sound exchanged between the two before Yuu broke the silence. "Okay, you can open them now."

Opening her eyes, Chi looked down at her friend's hands, the blonde beaming with joy as she held up to the black-haired girl a leather covered book.

"A book?" Chi asked as she took it out of Yuu's hands, looking over the blank cover.

"A _journal_." Yuu stated, holding up a finger. "You said yours was getting full, and then I found this blank one."

Flipping through the pages with her one hand, Chi found an impressive number of pages between the pieces of leather holding it together. "I also found a bunch of other blank pages and this sticky stuff, so I made the journal even _longer._ " Yuu stated as she tilted her hand back. Chi felt a smile form across her face before Yuu held up her finger again. "But that's not the best part, go back to the first page and look at the inside of the cover."

Doing as she was told, Chi found her smile quickly fade as she studied the markings inside of it, cocking an eyebrow as Yuu seemed to beam brighter than the lights around her. "I engraved your name into it with my knife. Now it's a fact that this journal belongs to you, Chito."

"Chuto." Chi stated, without even looking up at the blonde.

"Eh?"

"This book belongs to _Chuto_." Chi said as she held up the book to the blonde, showing Yuu what she had written in the leather. "You spelled my name wrong."

Yuu began rubbing her hand against her the back of her head, a blush lighting against her cheeks as an awkward smile grew across them. "Sorry, I can fix it if you want."

"It's fine." Chi said as she closed the book and rested it on the table. "I suppose it's the thought that counts. Thank you."

"So." Yuu wiggled her shoulders as she leaned in towards her friend. "What did you get me?"

With a smile, Chi brought the box up before her, moving it into the blonde's hands. "You'll love it."

The two stood there as Yuu eyed the black box in her hands before looking back at her friend, raising an eyebrow over a blank expression. "A box?"

Chi chuckled lightly gesturing for her to pull something back with one hand. "Open it."

Directing her attention back to the gift, Yuu lightly felt the top of the leather covered box before gingerly pulling it back, allowing the golden pieces of the strange bracelet to shine in the lights around the two. Yuu found herself oohing at the way she reflected in the black rectangle before pulling the bracelet out, observing it in front of her friend's smiling face. "It's so pretty."

"I knew you'd like it." Chi said as she closed her eyes with a smirk, rising a hand confidently as she tilted her head downwards. "I found it with a collection of jewelry and I figured that was the least likely for you too…" Her words seemed to trail on as she cracked her eyes open and observed how Yuu rolled up one of her pants legs, standing on one foot as she revealed her ankle.

"What are you…" Chi muttered before Yuu hooked the bracelet around her ankle. With a light thud, her foot was back on the ground, and the bracelet disappeared beneath her pants leg. All the while, Yuu proceeded to give Chi the same grin as the two stared at each other blankly. Eventually, Chi just shrugged, smirking awkwardly at the blond. "Not what I had in mind, but it's your gift."

"Thank you." Yuu nodded with a smile.

"Merry Christmas, Yuu."

"Merry Christmas, Chi."

Loved One

"This place is pretty big." Yuu said as she walked between some of the many doors she and Chi had found on the second level, staring between the metal hatches with the strange rings suspended against them. "Why did they have so many room?"

"Because they'd have one room for a single purpose." Chi said as she pushed a door open, producing a harsh creak as the lights above them began to pore in through the door-frame against the darkness behind the door.

"Sounds like a waste of space." Yuu said, staring into the room blankly as her friend started running her hand across the wall.

With a soft click, the lights came on, illuminating a small room once again filled to the brim with the holiday's decorations. Yet across from the girls was what appeared to be a stage, several lights lining it as if demanding the attention of the nonexistent audience. Chi took note of the screen facing the stage as Yuu walk in, looking around the room in her standard, confused expression. "What is this?"

"No idea." Chi said as she walked towards the stage, noticing a strange device next to it. Brushing the dust off of its screen and pressing the power button, a white light shined across her face as she took note of the various phrases littering the screen in some sort of list, a triangular symbol next to each one.

Cocking an eyebrow, Chi pressed one of the triangle symbols as Yuu hopped onto the stage, noticing a strange pole with what looked like an old microphone on it before the screen in front of the blond lit up. Within an instant, music started to poor into the room through unseen speaks as words came up on the screen, lighting up each syllable a different color as the tune went on.

Looking over at the screen, Chi rested her eyebrow down as she turned her attention back to the blond. "I think this is what was called, 'karaoke.'"

"Karaoke?"

"The instrumental of a song that normally has lyrics so that people can sing them themselves." Chi said as she stopped the song. "People would use it to entertain themselves and each other."

"I see." Yuu said silently as she eyed up the device Chi walked away from.

"I don't really get it myself." Chi said, unaware of how Yuu had stopped listening and had jumped over to the song selection. "Not many people know how to sing, myself included," Looking through the selection quickly, Yuu made out familiar symbols that, while she couldn't read, knew what they went with. "And they would probably just butcher the whole song, you know."

Soft notes flew into her ears as the song started to play, halting Chi's process towards the door before she turned back to her friend, who had jumped back onto the stage, gripping the microphone. "Yuu, what are you-"

 _ **I… Don't want a lot for Christmas.**_

As if oblivious to the way Chi started scowling at her, Yuu held the microphone gently as she rocked her head back and forth with each note.

 _ **There is just one thing I need.**_

 _ **I don't care about the presents**_

 _ **Underneath the Christmas tree.**_

Rolling her eyes, Chi crossed her arms as she walked up to the stage, giving her friend an annoyed looked, this time catching her attention as Yuu smiled at her.

 _ **I just want you for my own**_

 _ **More than you could ever know**_

With a quick hop between notes, Chi thudded on the stage as she walked up to her friend.

 _ **Make my wish come true**_

 _ **All I want for Christmas…**_

Chi held her hand out to the blonde, keeping her other tucked under her armpit as Yuu's smile began to falter.

 _ **Is… You-**_

"Alright, fine." Yuu said as she handed the microphone to her friend as the notes began tapping out of the speakers, turning towards the song selection. "It was the only song I remembered and I thought it would be fun-"

As the music rifted around them, Chi quickly spun the microphone around in her hand, swinging it up to her face as it became more playful.

 _I don't want a lot for Christmas,_

 _There is just one thing I need._

Yuu stopped dead in her tracks as she looked towards her friend with surprise written across her face as Chi started blushing, her smile never fading.

 _I don't care about the presents_

 _Underneath the Christmas Tree._

 _I don't need to hang my stockings_

 _There upon the fire place._

 _Santa Claus won't make me happy_

 _With a toy on Christmas day!_

Yuu began to imitate Chi's expression as she wrapped her hands around her waist, pulling her into a hug as Chi tried to keep going.

 _I just want you for my own,_

 _More than you could ever know._

 _Make my wish come true!_

 _ **All I want for Christmas is you!**_

 _ **(You, baby)**_

Softly gripping the microphone in Chi's hand, Yuu pulled it away from the girl, eyes as bright as the lights around them.

 _ **I won't ask for much this Christmas**_

 _ **I won't even wish for snow.**_

 _(And I)_

 _ **I'm just wanna keep on waiting**_

 _ **Underneath the mistletoe**_

 _I won't make a list and send it_

 _To the North Pole for Saint Nick._

 _ **(~I~)**_

 _I won't even stay awake_

 _To hear those magic reindeer click!_

 _ **Cause I just want you here tonight**_

 _ **Holding on to me so tight.**_

 _ **What more can I do?!**_

 _Oh, baby!_

 _ **All I want for Christmas is You!**_

 _ **You, baby!**_

 _All the lights are shining so brightly everywhere._

 _ **(So brightly baby!)**_

 _ **And the sound of children's laughter fills the air!**_

 _ **And everyone is singing.**_

 _I hear those sleigh bells ringing!_

 _ **Santa won't you bring me what I really need?**_

 _ **Won't you please bring my baby to me-e-e!?**_

 _ **I don't want a lot for Christmas**_

 _ **This is all I'm asking for.**_

 _ **I just wanna see my baby**_

 _ **Standing right outside my door!**_

 _Oh, I just want you for my own_

 _ **More than you could ever know**_

 _ **Make my wish come true!**_

 _ **Baby, all I want for Christmas**_

 _ **Is You…**_

 _ **Baby, all I want for Christmas is You.**_

 _Baby, all I want for Christmas is You._

 _ **Baby, all I want for Christmas is You.**_

 _Baby, all I want for Christmas is You._

As the music died out, the two looked into the other's eyes before chuckling. Yuu began to nuzzle herself against Chi as the latter put the microphone back on its stand. "Okay, that was fun." Chi said as she and Yuu walked off the stage, the blond still refusing to let go. "But how did you know the words, you can't read?"

"I kinda remember hearing it once." Yuu said as she and Chi walked towards the door. "Don't understand what most of the words mean, though."

"Of course you don't." Chi silently sighed to herself.

"Like, what's a mistletoe? Why would I wait under one?" Yuu asked.

"It's like a leaf," Chi said as she brought her finger up. "And on Christmas, when two people stand under it, they have to kiss."

"Does it have small, round leafs?" Yuu asked as she looked up at the doorway.

"Yep."

"White barriers?"

"Are you a mind reader all of a sudden?" Chi asked, leading to Yuu to point up above the door.

Following her finger, Chi found herself staring at the familiar shape and colors of the leaf she was just describing, tied to the ceiling with a red ribbon. She felt her cheek blaze to life as she and Yuu stopped then and there. "Well," She began as she looked back to the blonde. "Look at that."

"What's kissing?" Yuu asked as she finally let go of Chi, turning to face the girl as the latter did the same.

"W-well." Chi stammered as she looked away from the blonde. "We… We put out lips together and lick the inside of the other's mouth."

"Lick…" Yuu breathed as she felt her own cheeks began to heat up as she looked into the eyes of her friend as they darted to a corner of the room.

"I-it's really not important." Chi said as she scratched the back of her head. "I-I mean, who's gonna blame us for not following a traditi-"

Chi's words were cut off as she felt a familiar hand grip the edge of her chin, pulling her face back towards the blonde before the blue-eyed girl quickly closed her blue eyes and the distance between herself and her friend. Her lips pressed against Chi's awkwardly as Yuu pushed her tongue into Chi's mouth. Slowly, Chi's eyes began to dip close as she wrapped her arms around her friend's waist, mimicking the motion.

After a few minutes, the two finally parted, a trail of their saliva glistening in the lights as it hung between their mouths. The two stared into the other's eyes, waiting to see their reaction before they looked away from each other, cheeks burning brighter.

"That…" Yuu began before looking back at Chi. "That was nice."

"Yeah." Chi said before yawning, eyes half opened as she looked back at Yuu. "I think it's time we get some sleep. I remember seeing a bedroom a few doors down."

"Okay." Yuu said as her hand slid out from around Chi's neck, one hand slithering down the other girl's arm and wrapping itself around the black-haired girl's hand. "Shame we couldn't get a feast though."

"Yeah." Chi said as she guided her friend to their bed for the night.

* * *

Chi sat up with a groan as she stretched her arms out to their limits, eyes still stinging as the sunlight attempted to bleed in through her eye lids before she looked down at Yuu. She felt a smile cross her face as she looked at how Yuu gently breathed against her thumb, nuzzled against the pillow and inside the blankets so softly with her signature grin on her face. Chi let out a sigh as she slowly made way to poke at the blonde before her eyes lit up, realizing this was a onetime opportunity.

Silently running out to the kettenkrad, Chi brought out their camera and silently took a picture of her sleeping friend, deciding that something that adorable couldn't be left in memory only. Looking back at the picture for a moment, Chi put the camera down and poked Yuu's cheek.

"Wake up, Yuu." Chi said as her friend started groaning. "We need to get back on the road. This was a onetime thing."

"Okay, okay." Yuu groaned as she sat up, hair pointing every which way as she looked back at her friend before smiling again.

"What?" Chi asked as Yuu just sat there.

The blonde pointed to her lips and gave the black-haired girl a playful wink. "Think I can get one to wake me up?"

Chi cocked an eyebrow before they both shot up, her cheeks began to glow before she gave Yuu a smirk of her own. Chi gingerly placed her hand on the back of Yuu's head before she pulled the blonde into another kiss. It lasted but a moment before Chi pulled away. "Okay, now let's go."

"We should do this whole Christmas thing again sometime." Yuu said as the two walked down the stairs, looking around the house now lit by daylight.

"It only comes once a year." Chi said as she turned towards the door. "I'll let you know when three-hundred and sixty-five days have gone by."

Looking back through the hallways as Chi jiggled the door's handle, Yuu found her eyes widening as she eyed a table at the end of one of them. Particularly the red and green package that was left lying on it with a golden ribbon wrapped around it. "Was that there yesterday?"

"Hm?" Chi asked as she looked back at what Yuu was pointing at. "I don't think so."

"How'd it get here?" Yuu asked as she walked over to it, carefully running her fingers across its wrapping before she fingered a tag attached to it. "What does this say?"

Pulling the piece of cardboard out of her friend's hand, Chi found herself cocking an eyebrow as she read out he label. "To: Chi and Yuu? It doesn't say who it's from."

Humming upon hearing this information, Yuu carefully untied the ribbon on top of the package. "Welp, if it's for us."

"W-we don't know what it is!" Chi called out as Yuu pulled the ribbon off. "It could be dangerous!"

"Well, how many people would want to hurt us?" Yuu asked as she started pulling the wrapping off of the box. Going silent as she realized that Yuu was right, Chi looked back at the present as Yuu opened the box.

The room was quickly filled with a delicious, delicate smell as white steam raised from the package. Looking into the box, the two found themselves looking at a strange bulk of golden brown, with several leaves and barriers underneath it, emanating an appetizing and comforting odder as Yuu looked back at Chi.

"What is it?" Yuu asked as Chi was left to silently gasp at the smell.

"A feast." Was the only reply she got.

* * *

"That was so yummy!" Yuu said as she laid back in the kettenkrad, her mouth was surrounded by various juices and remains of meat as Chi placed what remained of their meal into their supply crate.

"Yeah, it was." Chi smiled as she walked back to the driver's seat, a soft metal thud echoing through the machine as she hopped in.

"Where do you think it came from?" Yuu asked as the engine roared to life.

"Maybe Santa brought it." Chi said as the small tank began to roll forward, quickly crunching ever bit of snow it passed.

"Who's Santa?"

"He's a fat man who gives gifts to every good boy and girl on Christmas."

Yuu looked at the back of her friend's head as she cocked an eyebrow. "But we just sang an entire song about how we just wanted each other."

"Yeah." Chi blushed as she looked back at Yuu. "I guess he was rewarding our selflessness?"

"… Doesn't that defeat the purpose?" Yuu asked as she looked back at the houses around them, unaware of the figures flying against the grey skies above them, the jingling of sleigh bells and his hardy laugh far out of ear shot.

* * *

 **I now understand why people do these things. This was fun to write. The best part of** _ **Girls' Last Tour**_ **is definitely how Chi and Yuu don't have much to worry about and everything works out in their favor, so I tried to capture that essence here.**

 **There needs to be more fanfiction for this series, there really does. I am honored to help spread the love for it. With that said, I'll see you all in the next update.**

 **Goobyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeee readers, and Happy Holidays!**


End file.
